1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of cable entries for cables into housings, in particular optical cables, according to the preamble of the independent patent claims.
2. Related Art
Cable entries for inserting cables into housings are known from the prior art, which at the same time are used as strain relief or for kink protection. Typical representatives of this generic type have a cap with an opening which is surrounded by a thread. The opening is normally suitable for holding a chuck, which can be drawn in by a cap nut which interacts with the thread. These solutions are not suitable for situations in which cables must be connected to plugs. In general, the cable entries that are known from the prior art are used at the same time for electrical shielding, and/or for electrically conductive connection of an outer conductor to a housing.
The cable entries which are known from the prior art are not suitable, or are suitable only to a restricted extent, for use with optical waveguides (glass fibers). In contrast to conventional cable entries, optical waveguides result in particular requirements since they are typically delivered prefabricated with one or more plugs provided. The cable entry should therefore also offer the capability to hold a cable with plugs. Complex plug-like apparatuses are known in which the connectors for the optical waveguide are firmly integrated in an outer housing. These have a very complicated design and are therefore very costly. In general, they also cannot easily be fitted.
A further problem frequently occurs when a multicore cable having a corresponding number of plugs must be connected to a mating piece. For example, in adverse conditions, a fitter frequently has to connect a cable in a very confined space above his head or in confined spatial conditions, with only one hand available in this case.
The cable entries known from the prior art are not suitable for this purpose.